


The Fallen Angels Child

by MorgendorfferV93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angel, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, male sex, supernatural love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/MorgendorfferV93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is haunted by the almost death of the now Human Castiel. He worries he might never see him again but when he is knocked unconcious during a case and wakes up next to Castiel his mind is racing.<br/>All those feelings now make sense and when Dean learns his beloved feels the same way things take a turn.<br/>Now after a long night of passion Cas has gone again and Dean is heartbroken. Now he's experiencing strange feelings of sickness and hormones. Have his cravings for pie doubled? Something weird is happening and Dean will soon learn that stranger things have never happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Angels Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiGemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/gifts).



> Still editing and I'll try and upload as often as I can.
> 
> Making a few changes to chapter one soon

Destiel M-Preg

Chapter One:

“I see him just sitting there in the chair. There's blood. Hell there's so much blood and it leeks from the lifeless body of the man who was once an Angel. He's been tortured and I was too late to get to him and save him. Why am I always too late to get to him?  
Every time I promise to protect someone they wind up dead or worse. I stare at Sam for help except he's not Sam. He's the vessel who inhabits an Angel helping to fix his broken body. Of course he can never know that. Not yet.  
Help him. I'm begging now because I can't loose him. The face who isn't my brother stares back with an expression that says nothing. SAVE HIM!”

Dean awoke suddenly from the same dream that had been haunting him for weeks now. Covered in sweat and still dazed he threw himself from the hotel bed and to the hard floor. He was panting hard, his heart beating far too quickly.  
There had been so many times when Sam and Dean had faced the stuff of nightmares, the monsters that were only found in horror movies but that was always just another day. However the idea of nearly loosing the one person he cared for most in the world - apart from his brother scared the oldest Winchester more than ever.  
“Dean!” Sam’s husky deep voice came from the other end of the hotel room. “Dean it's ok wake up!” he was shaking his brother now attempting to bring him out of his nightmare.  
“Sammy?” Dean whispered clutching his chest for breath. “What happened?”  
“Same as every night.” Sam picked his brother up from the floor and sat him down next to him on the bed. “You were calling out for Cas again.” Concern now filled his voice as he cast a worried eye over Dean. He'd seen him spooked before but this was something new.  
“How's the research going?” Dean needed to change the subject now and the Chicago murders seemed the best distraction right now.  
“Dean come one we need to talk..”  
“I'm done talking.” Dean snapped. “I'm fine it was just a stupid dream so can we get back to the case?” Sam hesitated for a second before moving over to the kitchen area and facing the laptop towards Dean.  
“So these murders are similar to vampire killings but we know that this isn't the usual way for a vamp to kill his victims.” Dean listened to Sam’s findings but he couldn't take in what was being said. The image of Castiel’s corpse still sat in his mind.  
‘He’s ok, he's alive. But he's human now and so vulnerable.’ Those same thoughts that came as always after the horrific dream ran through Dean’s mind like a broken record. He's alive.

The impala pulled up outside an old warn down library looking building, this is where Sam had narrowed down the case to. Dean new that if the vampire or whatever it was they were hunting was in there he needed to focus. Now he wasn't even sure what they were hunting? Damn he really did need to start knuckling down.  
“Dean let's go.” Sam quickly hopped out from the passenger seat and headed towards the back of the building through the dark alley just to the right. Following his brother Dean couldn't help but wonder why they were doing this in the middle of the day. What was Sam thinking? And why hadn't he argued over this ridiculous idea?  
Catching up to his brother Dean readied his pistol, Sam pushed at the back door which opened straight away. It was already open? A little to easy.  
“Right split up and call me if you find anything.” Sam made his way inside before pausing and turning to face Dean. “And Dean you need to stop daydreaming and focus!”  
“Sammy we don't have time for lectures just go and find this damn son of a bitch.” Sam turned quickly on his heal and headed into the darkness of the building leaving Dean alone.  
The building was dusty, dark and had a lingering smell that reminded Dean of stagnant water and bad breath. The flashlight didn't do the best job of covering the large corridors and the boarded up windows didn't help either. How was he supposed to find anything like this?  
“Oh damn!” Dean exclaimed loudly covering his nose with his forearm as a new rancid smell filled the air. This smell made the rest of the building smell like roses compared. Old rotten cabbage and rotting eggs. “I hate my life.” He continued on through he corridor until he came to a room at the end that seemed to inhabit the vile scent.  
Taking in a deep breath which he regretted almost immediately, Dean entered into the home of horror.

The world was black and Dean found himself unable to move. He could hear the world around him like a giant Echo, the scurrying of mice and rats was soon met by the loud stomps of footsteps treading quickly towards him.  
“Dean? Dean can you hear me?” The voice was husky and filled with concern but it wasn't Sam this time. “Dean wake up.”  
Opening his eyes Dean was met with the intense blue eyes of the one person he never thought he'd see again.  
“Cas?” His head was all fuzzy and hurt like hell, and he was almost certain that the two Castiel's were his imagination. “I can't find you anywhere Cas.”  
“I'm right here Dean.” The two Castiel's answered in one. “The two of you are lying to me Cas.”  
“Cas!?” Sam came running around the corner. “Dean! Cas what happened?” Dean was curious to know too but then the world went dark once again and then silence.

No Dreams. No nothing. Just darkness and piece for once. Dean slowly opened his eyes to find himself back in the hotel room. It was dark now and quiet, where was Sam? The bed next to him was empty.  
Dean found once again that he couldn't move but this time it was different. He was comfortable and warm but there was extra weight this time. Turning his aching head Dean found the sleeping body of Castiel wrapped around him. His heart was racing fast again like it did every time he woke up but this time it was more like flutters than harsh beating.  
Cas was lying there with him and it just felt so unreal.  
Although Dean was sure that this was an innocent act from the fallen Angel he couldn't help but want there to be more. Carefully turning his body around he placed his arms around Cas and pulled him in closer careful not to wake him up.  
“I missed you Cas.” He whispered to him. “You could never understand how much because you're new to this whole being human thing right? At first I wasn't sure why I felt the way I did but when I woke up and found you next to me it was all so clear.” Dean then leaned into the sleeping Cas and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. “You will probably never understand Castiel.” He murmured against his mouth.  
“I understand more than you realise.” Cas’s eyes shot open making Dean pull back in surprise.  
“You heard everything?” Dean was horrified now.  
“Of course.” Castiel smiled, his blue eyes filled with warmth. “These human feelings are hard to get used to Dean, but I’m very sure I know how I feel when I'm with you.” Dean was speechless. He must be confused right?  
“Cas?” Was all he managed to spit out.  
“Dean Winchester you're a total as you would say asshat. But you're my asshat.”  
“you're still learning Cas.” Dean laughed out loud, Cas was knew to the whole flirting thing so it seemed.  
“Then teach me.” He dragged Dean towards him onto the bed and embraced him in a tight hug. “Teach me.” He then locked his lips with him kissing him deeply as his fingers pulled at his hair.  
Dean could hardly believe what was happening, without hesitation he kissed Castiel back hard running his fingers through his dark hair.  
‘Everything I ever needed.’ He thought to himself as he became one with his forgotten Angel.


End file.
